¿Enredados?
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hipo no fuera el futuro jefe de Berk? Si no mas bien un ladrón buscado por la guardia de un reino, ¿Y si Astrid no fuera la vikinga mas fuerte de Berk? Mas bien un princesa perdida. AU 100% Hiccstrid
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTTYD y la historia de enredados no me pertenecen, los utilizo para vida a mis historia con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Y la imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a su autor(a)

* * *

><p><strong>Enredados<strong>

Esta es la historia de mi muerte, pero no se espanten, no es tan trágica como suena, bueno, ni siquiera es sobre mi muerte o sobre mi exactamente, pero yo soy parte importante de ella aunque está mal que yo lo diga, y bueno, para no dar tantos rodeos comenzare con la historia.

Hace mucho tiempo, en medio del bosque, callo una gota de sol, de la cual surgió una hermosa flor que tenía poderes curativos, y una anciana muy ambiciosa y egoísta, descubrió el poder que la flor poseía, cada vez que ella le cantaba una canción especial, rejuvenecía pero en lugar de compartir este grande poder, se lo quedo solo para ella.

El tiempo pasó y en ese lugar surgió un enorme reino que lleva por nombre Berk. Los reyes en turno eran muy queridos por todo el pueblo, tanto que cuando la reina a mitad de su embarazado contrajo una enfermedad un tanto delicada, todos junto a los guardias del reino se unieron para ir en busca de la flor milagrosa, por fortuna dicha flor fue encontrada, llevada al reino y preparada en un té que salvo la vida de la reina. Pocos meses después el embarazo concluyó dando vida a una hermosa princesa de ojos azules y un hermoso cabello, tan rubio que parecía ser dorado. En honor a la princesa, en su primer aniversario, los reyes lanzaron una luz con el símbolo de un dragón.

¿Recuerdan la anciana que les mencione? Pues no es exactamente una buena persona, en mitad de la noche se adentro al cuarto de los reyes y se acerco a la cuna donde la princesita dormía, canto la canción acariciando un mechón de pelo de la pequeña, su juventud empezó a volver, pero cuando corto el mechón de pelo, este perdió el brillo y su juventud se fue. Decidida a mantener su inmortalidad, robo a la pequeña y se la llevo a algún lugar del bosque.

Durante algún tiempo tanto guardias como pueblerinos buscaron a la princesa, pero cuando se decidieron a adentrarse más al bosque, se encontraron con una enorme bestia, causando una gran cantidad de muertes. Los reyes ya no podían seguir arriesgando la vida de más personas, por lo que decidieron cesar con la búsqueda de su hija. Pero no la olvidaron, cada año en su cumpleaños todo el reino lanzaba una luz con el símbolo de un dragón, todo un espectáculo, de cualquier punto del reino o incluso del bosque se podía admirar como el cielo nocturno se llenaba de esas luces.

¿Qué fue de la princesa? Bueno, ella fue encerrada en una torre muy alta, en alguna parte del bosque, la anciana le hizo creer que ella era su mamá, y solo la anciana podía llegar hasta donde la torre se encontraba, pues la enorme bestia estaba bajo su control, y no importaba si era un conejo el que se acercaba a la torre, la bestia no dejaba libre el paso, pero tampoco se preocupen, como les dije el egoísmo de la anciana evito que su enorme bestia también poseyera inmortalidad, cuando la princesa cumplió dos años la bestia murió.

Y bueno podría contarles todo lo que fue la infancia de la princesita, pero si hago eso, ya no querrán saber cuál fue mi papel en esta historia, las cosas se irán descubriendo y para ya no aburrirlos será mejor que la verdadera historia de inicio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues desde que vi la imagen del fic en tumblr, traía ganas de escribir un crossover, pero tampoco es un crossover 100% ya que solo estoy tomando la historia, pero claro cambiare algunas situaciones para evitar cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, y también debo decirles que aunque en la imagen están como en HTTYD en el fic están como en HTTYD2 ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que tanto su físico como su personalidad de adultos jóvenes va mejor para el fic.<p>

Y el si continuo esta historia o no, va a depender de que tanto les guste y que tanto éxito tenga.

Así que espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, ¿les pareció que haya trasladado a nuestros personajes o otro mundo?

Sin mas y esperando por saber si quieren que continué se despide Risu-chan xD

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Escape

Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes de HTTYD o la historia de enredados me pertenece, sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

— ¡Aja! —Grito una joven al abrir la ventana principal de una torre de unos veinticinco metros de altura, llevaba el pelo suelto (el cual media quizás unos veintiún metros de largo), una cinta marrón en medio de su frente y un vestido azul entallado—Parece que Tormenta no se escondió por aquí

Una pequeña dragona color azul respiro con alivio cuando la chica se alejo de la venta, pero en seguida le falto el aire de nuevo, ya que fue tomada de una de sus patitas traseras por la melena dorada, terminando colgada a la altura de la dueña de la cabellera

—Y con esta llevo una delantera, ¿Te parece si jugamos 23 de 45? —le cuestiono sentándose en la ventana, dejando al aire sus pies descalzos y tomando entre sus piernas a la dragona, quien la miro con disgusto para luego señalar afuera

—Sabes que no podemos salir, además a ti te gusta estar adentro

Recibió otra mirada de desaprobación como respuesta

—No te enojes Tormenta, no es tan malo estar aquí

El día apenas comenzaba, por lo que Astrid, la dueña de semejante cabellera, dio inicio a los labores de siempre, comenzó barriendo y sacudiendo, luego empezó a pulir el suelo, arreglar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar y por ultimo lavar los platos. Una vez terminadas las tareas de orden comenzó con lo que siempre hacia para pasar el rato, aunque ya se empezaba a cansar de la rutina,que era leer, practicar repostería, realizar alguna pintura, juegos de mesa, velas, tiro con arco, costura, un muy duro entrenamiento y claro cepillar su cabello. Luego de que termino con su nueva pintura, donde se dibujaba a ella sobre la copa de un árbol observando unas luces flotantes, acomodo a Tormenta en su hombro y se alejó a ver como había quedado su obra.

—Hoy se lo diré Tormenta, le diré a mi madre que me deje salir al fin, y mirar esas luces

Recibiendo un rugido como respuesta, fue a ver como iba la cocción de su pastel, y a esperar la llegada de su madre.

—¡Astrid! —Grito cantarinamente una voz femenina desde debajo de la torre, un par de horas después de que el pastel estuviera listo— ¡Deja caer tu cabello!

—Llego la hora, se lo diré—le comento divertida la chica de ojos azules a su única amiga, poniéndola en un lugar visible para ella pero no para su madre.

Acercándose a la abertura, atoro su cabellera en una especie de gancho que se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, dejando suficiente cabello dentro de la torre y lanzando el resto haciéndolo llegar hasta quien la llamaba, una vez en manos de esta, realizo un columpio, coloco su pie y con la gran fuerza de Astrid fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana.

—Que bueno que llegas madre, quisiera hablarte de algo importante—fue directo al grano la chica de la larga cabellera, mientras la recién llegada, una mujer un tanto regordeta de un esponjoso cabello semi-rojizo, cubierto de lagunas canas, quizás 5 mentirosamente mas alta que la joven y de tez bronceada, desatoraba el cabello de su hija y se quitaba su capucha dejando ver un vestido que no le favorecía nada de color café obscuro. Se acerco a una pequeña mesa a dejar las canastas que traía sin decir nada y mostrando poco interés en lo que a Astrid respecta

—Se que no lo recuerdas pero yo si—comenzó la hija al ver que no decía nada aquella mujer—, mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería pedirte que me lleves a ver las luces flotantes

— Ah, te refieres a las estrellas

—No, no— ágilmente lanzo un mechón de cabello para abrir una ventanilla que se encontraba en el techo, para dar mejor iluminación a un esquema sobre las estrellas— he estudiado todo sobre los astros y constelaciones, las estrellas siempre son constantes, pero las luce flotantes solo se ven una vez al año y en mi cumpleaños, de algún modo siento que son lanzadas especialmente para mi, es algo muy dificl de explicar, por eso quiero ir a verlas

La mujer dejo de hacer lo que hacia y con una cara un tanto dramática se acerco a su hija, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola caminar hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo

—Mira el reflejo, es una mujer valiente, joven, hermosa y segura de si misma…¡Oh! Y ahí estas tu—soltó con un tono no muy agradable, provocando molestia en la menor— Pero yo sabia que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, donde quieres salir del nido y volar siendo libre, pero por favor Astrid, tan solo mírate

Astrid sólo la miro con desconcierto, luego se fijo en su reflejo, observó con detenimiento su vestido y rostro buscando algún defecto, mientras que su madre tomó con avaricia su cabello y lo acarició hasta que llego al suelo, donde jalo la alfombra en la que se encontraba de pie la chica ocasionando que esta se cayera

—Torpe, sin calzar y sigues siendo ¡inmadura!, sin mencionar ingenua, el mundo del exterior es cruel, despiadado, hay hiedra venenosa, come niños, sucios rufianes, hombres también de largos colmillos ¡Viva te comerán! Pero mami esta contigo, sólo sigue mi consejo y estarás bien

Mas de una ocasión tuvo que guardar su comentario, —además de que su mamá no la dejaba hablar—, de nuevo estaba la descripción de un mundo cruel y despiadado, un mundo al que le tenia pavor cuando era una niña, teniendo en cuenta ese recuerdo se acerco a su madre y se dejo envolver en un abrazo que no duro mas que unos segundos

—Astrid—empezó de nuevo la mujer, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con advertencia e incluso dureza—, no vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás, ¿Oíste?

Con mucha decepción, sin ánimos de hablar, Astrid simplemente asintió levemente

—Ahora trae las cosas para cepillarte el cabello antes de que vuelva a salir, no se que seria de mi si no hiciéramos los mismo cada semana.

Ignorando de nuevo la presencia de su "adorada" hija se acerco a las canastas que traía, mientras Astrid entre molesta y triste fue por lo necesario para hacer lo de siempre, echándole una mirada de inconformidad a Tormenta.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Berk, se deslizaban con mucho sigilo y habilidad tres chicos y una chica sobre los techos del palacio.

—¡Esperen! Si, ya me gusto, quiero tener un castillo, la vista es increíble—recitaba un joven de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes

—Podrás tener tu castillo luego de este robo, ahora date prisa Haddock

—Que impaciente eres Patán

Luego de que una larga soga fuera amarrada a la cintura de Haddok, lo bajaron por una abertura que daba directo hasta una sala llena de guardias que daban la espalda a una corona muy valiosa del lugar, con el mayor sigilo tomo la corona, metiéndola en una mochila marrón, pero justo cuando iba de regreso, los gemelos que colaboraban en el robo, comenzaron a discutir ruidosamente, por lo cual Patán tuvo que hacer mas rápido su trabajo de traer de vuelta al que colgaba de la soga, logro subir pero no a tiempo para no ser visto.

—¡Par de tontos! ¡Cierren la boca y vámonos de aquí!

Tal y como fue dicho, los cuatro arrancaron la carrera, siendo el líder Haddok con la mochila en manos, hasta que llegaron al bosque

—Esto es malo, muy malo— dijo mas para si el chico de ojos verdes, cuando se detuvieron un segundo y el noto tres carteles de "se busca" en un gran árbol, tomo el que estaba a su altura, justo donde el salía —Así no es mi nariz ¿O si?

—¿Y a quien le importa eso? —comento sin interés la única chica de ahí

— Al menos plasmaron tu fealdad— le siguió riendo el hermano gemelo de la chica

—Como ustedes si salieron increíble por eso no les preocupa

Patán estaba apunto de hacer un comentario cuando escucharon un rugido justo detrás de ellos, al mirar para saber de que se trataba vieron a la guardia del reino, todos montados en caballos, todos menos el capitán que era el único que venia sobre uno de los pocos dragones domesticados, y no cualquier dragón, un furia nocturna. Sin detenerse un segundo mas continuaron con su carrera adentrándose mas al bosque hasta que llegaron a un montículo de piedra enorme.

—Súbanme y los subiré después—ordeno Haddok recibiendo miradas de desaprobación por parte de los gemelos

—Bien, pero primero dame la mochila—hablo el obviamente jefe de los gemelos

—¿Qué? ¿Aun no confían en mi?...Bien, toma

Para formar la especie de escalera humana estaba primero Brutacio, seguido de su gemela Brutilda y para finalizar Patán, quien traía colgada la mochila, una vez que el de la idea subió los volteo a ver.

—Ahora súbenos

—Lo siento, manos llenas— dijo mostrando la mochila y retomando la carrera.

Se volvió a topar con la caballería, quienes empezaron a dispararle flechas, situación que no le importaba, su preocupación fue cuando el dragón comenzó a lanzar una especie de fuego morado. Siguiendo con su estrategia logro persuadir a los que cabalgaban, pero no al dragón, por lo cual, siéndole fiel a su habilidad, mientras esquivaba los disparos tomo una roca y la lanzo al jinete del furia nocturna (lo cual no fue difícil ya que no estaban volando alto) haciéndolo caer de este. Sin embargo el dragón se posiciono frente a el impidiéndole el paso.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo con la esperanza de poder pasar sobre él, pero el dragón a penas vio la mochila intentó arrebatársela.

—¡No toques!

El dragón, aparentemente sin dientes, tomo el haza de la mochila, empezándola a jalar, acción impedida por Haddok ocasionando una pequeña batalla por poseer el objeto, hasta que este salió volando a espaldas del chico, cayendo en la punta de la rama de un árbol caído que daba a un acantilado. Ambos se voltearon a ver, el dragón ni lo pensó, comenzó a avanzar directo a la mochila, pero se le adelanto el chico, para evitar que este llegara antes que el, lo envolvió con una de sus alas tomando ventaja nuevamente, Haddock se volvió a escabullir, esta vez llegando hasta el árbol caído, pero derrumbado por la cola de su contrincante, quien hábilmente comenzó a avanzar sobre sus dos patas traseras, pero el chico castaño —que colgaba con mono, abrazando con piernas y brazos el árbol— comenzó de nuevo con su trayectoria, sin importarle que el oponente intentara pisarlo, ágilmente se abalanzo por la mochila hasta alcanzarla.

—¡Ja! —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que un crujido seguido por el desprendimiento del árbol ocasionando que cayera junto al chico hasta otra parte del bosque.

Sin ningún problema el dragón aterrizó, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos comenzando la búsqueda del ladrón, cuando este paso una gran roca, el joven que la usaba de escondite salió, muy sigilosamente comenzó a andar, pero cuando se iba a recargar en una pared de lianas casi pierde el equilibrio, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el buscador, que velozmente regresó al lugar en vano ya que no encontró a su víctima y siguió con su búsqueda. Pare evitar ser visto por el dragón, Haddock entro a la cueva que estaba oculta por aquella pared de lianas, una vez que el dragón se alejara nuevamente, avanzo mas allá de la cueva, encontrándose con un bello lugar, con una gran cascada que conectaba con un río del sitio, además de la misma vegetación con la que se había topado en todo el bosque, se encontraba justo en medio de aquel curioso lugar, una gran torre, todas sus paredes estaban envueltas por unas gruesas enredaderas*, exceptuando la ventana más visible y la única entrada.

A lo lejos se escucho el rugir de un dragón, por lo que corrió hasta la torre y con ayuda de las enredaderas, escaló hasta llegar a la única entrada, que por suerte se encontraba totalmente abierta, sin pensarlo o fijarse si había alguien en el lugar entro y enseguida cerro la ventana. Recuperando un poco la normalidad de su respirar, tomo entre sus manos la mochila, la abrió y observo con una gran sonrisa el contenido.

—Solos al fin

Fue lo único que pudo expresar, antes de que su mirada se obscureciera de golpe y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

><p>*<em>Enredaderas<em>: no se si tengan otro nombre, yo las conozco así a las plantas que se pegan a las paredes y crecen como muy revueltas, no se si me explico.

Espero que les haya gustado, y mil disculpas si hay errores tanto en redacción como ortográficos, estoy toda zombie y no se si se me paso alguno.

Estaré ansiosa por saber si les gusta como voy manejando la historia, asi que no se vallan sin dejarme un review, se los agradeceré mucho, a demás de que me sirve para saber si debo continuar, y si les gusta o no.

sin mas, se despide **Risu-chan xD**

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Trato

**HTTYD y ENREDADOS no me pertenecen, los uso con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trato<strong>

En cuanto vio entrar al chico la rubia tomo lo primero que tenía a su alcance, el sartén que estaba a punto de usar, y sigilosamente se posiciono tras el intruso

—Solos al fin—esa fue la señal, sin dudar o flaquear lo golpeo en la cabeza y este cayo inconsciente.

Aun sin moverse del punto en donde golpeo al chico, Astrid lo observo detenidamente, intercalando su mirada con Tormenta y regresándola al chico. No se sentía asustada, a cambio, se sentía un poco expuesta ¿Cómo se atrevió a entrar sin permiso? Mala suerte para él, ¿Creía que se encontraría con una damisela indefensa y asustadiza que podría manipular a su gusto? No, se topo con Astrid, una guerrera —como le gustaba llamarse a sí misma—. Si se era su plan no le estaría saliendo bien.

Se acerco un poco más el, su momento de orgullo había pasado, dejando lugar a la curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía a una persona del exterior que no fuera su madre.

—No se ve tan malo como dice mi madre—comento para Tormenta acortando mas la distancia con el desconocido, inclinándose lentamente.

La pequeña dragona le hizo un recordatorio de lo que se había advertido, a pesar de que no aparentara ser un monstruo no podían bajar la guardia. Así que Astrid, bajo indicaciones de Tormenta, volteo el sartén para poder utilizar el mango para mover los labios del husmeador, dejando ver que efectivamente no era lo que su madre le decía, había colmillos claro, pero eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, como cualquier humano en este mundo posee. Posteriormente removió un mechón de cabello que le dificultaba la vista del rostro masculino. No solo era un rostro masculino, era un rostro masculino muy atractivo, habrá pasado toda su vida encerrada en esa torre pero estaba segura que cualquier chica que viera aquellas facciones estaría totalmente de acuerdo en que no eran nada feas.

— ¿Qué? — susurro un tanto adolorido y somnoliento, volviendo en sí el chico. Situación que duro mucho, gracias a los reflejos de Astrid, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí

Meditando un poco la situación y sus relativamente pocas opciones, opto por ponerlo en el armario. Hábilmente lo cargo en su espalda, pero teniendo en cuenta que era más alto que ella, los ´pies arrastraban, era delgado pero al parecer había musculo, no era nada ligero, por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo lograr su cometido. Meterlo en el armario. El primer intento no salió muy bien, se les resbalo de la espalda y no entro ni un poco en el mueble de madera. El segundo intento prometía ser más efectivo y hubiera sido así de no ser porque ella se enredó con su cabello en el momento de meter al chico. Por fon en el tercer intento lo consiguió. Para evitar que las abiertas se abrieran, las bloque con una silla que había cerca.

— ¡Si! Tengo un prisionero, cuando mi madre lo vea, dejara de decir toda esa bazofia de que soy débil.

Tormenta rugió compartiendo la felicidad de su mejor amiga, mientras esta se veía orgullosa en el espejo, manejando el sartén como si de un hacha se tratara. Ahora quedaba otra incógnita, la cual despertó en cuanto Astrid vio a través del espejo la mochila que su prisionera traía, ¿Qué era lo que contenía? Acercándose con tanta curiosidad, tomo sólo lo que había en la mochila. Miro con curiosidad, ese objeto extrañamente hermoso. De no ser por que alguna vez vio una en él un libro no la hubiera reconocido al instante. Era una corona de oro con unos grandes diamantes azules incrustados en el frente, acompañados de otros diamantes blancos más pequeños. El par de amigas miraron con algo de asombro el objeto. Un impulso recorrió la mente de Astrid, así que se coloco la corona y se miro en espejo. Fue extraño ese pequeño momento, sintió como si le perteneciera, como si estuviera destinada a pertenecerle. Tormenta hizo ademan de que no le quedaba, así se que la quito, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cuestionar esa rara sensación, su madre la llamo.

—Bien, ahora ya no puede negarme el salir, escóndete Tormenta— Hablo decidida y confiada, aventando la mochila y la corona en una vasija del lugar.

Con entusiasmo subió a su madre, para revivir lo mismo de siempre, una conversación en un solo sentido. Tratando con todas su ganas, Astrid pedía atención por un minuto, acercándose lentamente al armario.

—De verdad madre, en cuanto veas esto serás tu quien quiera llevarme a ver la luces flotantes

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿Es que acaso no entiendes?

—DE verdad madre, ¡tus perspectivas van a cambiar!

Ante el entusiasmo de su hija por salir de la torre, el enojo fluyo, dejo que estalla en todo su ser. Mientras que Astrid ignorando aquello seguía con su postura de salir, tomando la silla para poder quitarla, acción que no sucedió, su madre tomo el cuchillo que ocupaba como si fuera a atacar con él.

— ¡Ya basta Astrid! — fue un grito casi gutural, mientras que el cuchillo fue enterrado hasta la mitad en la vieja madera de la mesa en la que momentos antes, la madre de la aludida partía unos higos.

Astrid quedo helada, nunca había visto esa actitud en su mamá, ese odio en sus ojos mezclado con posesión. Sólo retiro su mano de la silla sin quitarle la vista de encima a su "cariñosa" madre, Quien se acerco hasta tomar los hombros de la joven, con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Nunca saldrás de esta torre—sentencio la madre, dándole aires de maldición a aquella pequeña oración

—A lo que me refería era a que si me regalabas pintura hecha de caracoles, ibas a querer llevarme a ver las luces flotantes, por que las pintaría tan reales que no sería necesario salir—respondió con algo de tristeza la rubia

—Sabes que es un viaje de tres días Astrid

—Pensé que sería mejor, el mundo de afuera es peligroso

—Está bien Astrid—respondió con mas suavidad y volviendo a la fachada de madre comprensiva, abrazándola con amor y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Astrid acomodo las suficientes provisiones para tres días, su madre bajo de la torre y emprendió el viaje. Astrid dejo salir la rabia que contuvo luego de que pidiera esa dichosa pintura de caracol, no soportaba más el estar encerrada en ese lugar. Entonces algo hizo _click _en su cabeza, ¿Quién mejor para guiarla hasta las luces flotantes que una persona del exterior?

Quito la silla e ipso facto la puerta se abrió y el chico cayó. Nuevamente lo levanto en su espalda, pero esta vez lo acomodo en la silla amarrándolo con su larga cabellera, lo puso en medio del lugar, justo donde lo iluminara una luz proveniente el techo, para poder así quedar ella entre las sombras y no ser descubierta por el prisionero.

Tormenta voló hasta el hombro del preso. Mientras esperaba la señal, Astrid acomodo el resto de su cabello de manera que no fuera sencillo encontrar la fuente de este. Una vez que tomo su posición en una de las estructuras de la torre, tormenta con un poco de sutileza parecida a la de su mejor amiga introdujo su cola en la oreja del preso, logrando así el despertar un tanto brusco de este.

— ¡Ah! —grito sacudidamente ocasionando que la dragona callera de su hombro.

Volteo un tanto paranoico por todos lados y fijándose especialmente en lo que mas destacaba del lugar.

—Eso es…. ¿Cabello?

Sin saber exactamente el por qué, empezó a sentir un poco de pánico, así que intento soltarse del amarre que lo tenía preso en la silla, descubriendo que con lo que estaba atado también era cabello.

—De nada te servirá forcejear—hablo con firmeza desde su escondite la propietaria de dicha cabellera, dando un salto y colocándose en otro punto ciego para el chico— ¿Quién te dio mi paradero?, ¿Acaso alguna especie de mercader en busca de mi cabello?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto manteniendo la firmeza y saliendo a la poca luz del lugar, mostrando de una vez por todas quien era.

El preso abrió un poco más los ojos, la chica no era para nada fea. Le resulto bastante atractiva, por lo que su lado de "galán" no se mantuvo en las tinieblas y se dejo relucir al saludarla como sólo el sabia:

—Hola preciosa, soy Haddock.

—Astrid— corrigió arrastrando las silabas, apuntándolo con su sartén y acercándose un poco más a él, intentando infundirle miedo.

—Salud. Como sea, sólo dame lo que traía y me voy ¿De acuerdo? No tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¡Já! Escondí la mochila donde jamás podrás encontrarla.

Haddock dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, descubriendo el lugar más obvio.

—Está en la vasija ¿Cierto?

Adiós luz de nuevo. La rubia se sintió un tanto ofendida al ser descubierta, por lo que lo golpeo una vez más. Con cuidado movió una de las tablas de los escalones y escondió ahí solamente la corona, la mochila la hizo a un lado y nuevamente se coloco frente a él. Tormenta lo despertó de la misma manera, pero esta vez reaccionó a tiempo para no salir volando como la primera vez.

—Ahora sí, esta donde jamás la encontraras, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Qué? A ver, a ver, yo sólo estoy aquí porque era perseguido por un dragón, vi la torre y me refugié, no sé quién eres, y lo único que quiero de ti es que me des la mochila que traía conmigo.

Algo en su interior le decía que Haddock no mentía, así que tomó a Tormenta entre sus manos y se alejo un poco de él. ¿Será alguien de fiar? Aunque debía admitir que era la única forma de cumplir su cometido, ¿Y si el mundo del exterior sí era tan terrible como su madre lo pintaba? Bueno, iría con él y acaba de demostrar que débil no es. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Aceptará? Después de todo la corona parce importarle mucho, ¿Será suficiente para manipularlo y regresar a salvo a casa?

—Es todo lo que tenemos Tormenta...ya se, es una locura pero…velo de esta forma, mi madre no se dará cuenta y volveremos a tiempo… ¡no conozco a nadie más!

El castaño estiro un poco el cuello con una cara de sorpresa y cuestionamiento en un inútil intento de escuchar la conversación entre la "mascota" y la chica. Momentos después la discusión acabo y ambas voltearon a ver tan rápido que fácilmente se les pudo haber roto el cuello.

—Bien, Haddock, hagamos un trato— comenzó Astrid con la postura de una mujer de negocios. Caminando hacia donde se encontraba el mural de las luces flotantes, haciéndolo lo girar a él con todo y silla, logrando que cayera de cara, lo cual dificultaba la vista del mural pero no le era imposible verlo. Una vez que la rubia alcanzo la cortina que cubría su más reciente obra, la abrió—. Cada año, en el día de mañana, hay unas luces brillantes que son lanzadas sin falta alguna.

— ¿Te refieres a las linternas para la princesa? —respondió con dificultad desde el suelo

—Con que eso son, sabía que no eran estrellas—comentó para sí—.Escucha, si me llevas a ver esas linternas y me traes de vuelta, entonces, sólo entonces te devolveré la mochila

—Mi relación con el reino no es muy buena que digamos, y estoy seguro que ahora no me le agrado en lo más mínimo a los reyes

Astrid y Tormenta se miraron con determinación. La rubia salto de donde estaba y en un movimiento alzo al chico, dejándolo en vertical frente a ella. Lo miro con advertencia a los ojos y esta vez recibió la mirada que esperaba. De miedo. Pero ipso facto fue cambiada por una más relajada.

—No quería hacer esto pero me obligaste, usare mi arma más poderosa— Haddock se volteo tan sólo un segundo para regresar con una cara de galán-mata corazones-vuelve loca a las mujeres. Astrid ni siquiera se inmuto y harta de ese juego, sacudió la silla logrando lo que esperaba. Seriedad en el chico combinada de susto.

—Me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes o le dirás adiós a tu preciada mochila.

No tenia mas opción, debía llevarla sí o sí al reino y cumplir con la parte del trato que le proponía. Había pasado muchas dificultades para tener la corona en sus manos como para que una chica sin esfuerzo alguno se la quitara.

—Te llevo, ves las linternas, te traigo de regreso y tendré la mochila ¿Correcto? Ok, tu ganas, te llevare a ver las linternas.

— ¡Sí! —grito exasperada soltándolo, y golpeando nuevamente su cara.

El primero en bajar de la torre fue el, exactamente de la misma manera en que había subido. Por las enredaderas. Iba a mitad de camino cuando Astrid se asomó, estaba a nada de pisar por primera vez el pasto, sentir el viento correr por todo su cuerpo, explorar el mundo, ver las luces flotantes, pero sobre todo, de saber lo que es la libertad. Se quedo de pie un momento en la ventana, no dudada de su elección, pero había tantas emociones encontradas en su interior que no sabía cómo expresarlas. Sin más, Tormenta se aferro a uno de los mechones de su cabello, atoro un poco de este en el gancho, dejo caer el resto y se lanzo sobre el mismo, bajando a toda velocidad —dejando atrás a Haddock—. Estaba a nada de tocar el pasto pero se detuvo, observo un momento el suelo. Verde, ¿Qué sentirá bajo los pies? Con lentitud, colocó primero el dedo gordo y ya sin flaquear bajo ambos pies. Su aventura comenzó. Al fin experimento la libertad.

* * *

><p>Ya se, es corto muy corto, pero no quería dejarlos sin un capitulo esta semana, les prometo que el siguiente estará mas largo, la semana pasada se me complico escribir como Odín manda, pero esta semana me organizare mejor C:<p>

y bueno, gracias por todos esos reviews de verdad no esperaba tantos, me hacen muy feliz C': también por eso decidí subir otro episodio, aunque corto pero peor es nada ¿No?  
>Trato de responder todos los reviews, pero luego con las prisas no respondo todos, en especial los guest, gracias también a ustedes, son muchos y se los agradezco y no, no me molesta en lo absoluto leer todos y cada uno de sus reviews (Sí, lo digo por ti Darkblue12) me encanta saber lo que piensan y si les esta gustando ^^<p>

ya hable mucho xD perdon si existe alguna falta ortográfica S:

Sin mas se despide** Risu-chan xD**

Los reviews son alimento del escritor, estaré ansiosa por leerlos en este capitulo también C':

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Denle like a mi pagina de Face que comparto con una gran escritora de fanfiction Risu-chan xd & Ivorosy el link se los dejo en mi perfil ^^


	4. Comienzo

Los personajes y/o historias de HTTYD y Enredados no me pertenecen, los utilizo para dar vida a mis creaciones con fines de diversión no lucrativo, sin embargo los personajes adicionales si son creación mía.

* * *

><p><strong>=El comienzo=<strong>

El primero en bajar de la torre fue el, exactamente de la misma manera en que había subido. Por las enredaderas. Iba a mitad de camino cuando Astrid se asomó, estaba a nada de pisar por primera vez el pasto, sentir el viento correr por todo su cuerpo, explorar el mundo, ver las luces flotantes, pero sobre todo, de saber lo que es la libertad. Se quedo de pie un momento en la ventana, no dudaba de su elección, pero había tantas emociones encontradas en su interior que no sabía cómo expresarlas. Sin más, Tormenta se aferro a uno de los mechones de su cabello, atoró un poco de este en el gancho, dejo caer el resto y se lanzo sobre el mismo bajando a toda velocidad —dejando atrás a Haddock—. Estaba a nada de tocar el pasto pero se detuvo, observo un momento el suelo. Verde, ¿Qué se sentirá bajo los pies? Con lentitud, colocó primero el dedo gordo y ya sin flaquear bajo ambos pies. Su aventura comenzó. Al fin experimentó la libertad.

—Lo hicimos Tormenta—dijo exasperada una vez que sintió el cosquilleo del suelo verdoso, el viento fresco que soplo por todo su cabello y le movió levemente el vestido. Se acercó al pequeño río que estaba ahí, sumergiendo sus pies y disfrutando que las sensaciones de sentir agua que no previniera del grifo, mucho más fría, con movimientos naturales y piedras que bailaban en el puente de sus pies.

Una enorme sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por todo su ser, precipitándose a todo, comenzó a correr, recorriendo la cueva y saliendo a la verdadera vida.

Haddock la siguió rápidamente, si que estaba realmente emocionada, pero lo que él quería era no tener que llevarla hasta el reino, incluso sintió ganas de regresar y aprovechar que no había nadie en la torre y comenzar a buscar su tesoro. Cuando salió y por fin alcanzo a la chica, vio que estaba sentada en una piedra susurrando algo con su mascota, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron?

—Tienes razón, es solo que…. —la guerra interna había empezado, y no por que se sintiera asustada o se estuviera ya arrepintiendo de salir de su preciado "hogar", más bien era que nunca había desobedecido a su madre, sólo se sentía rara.

—Hey, aun estamos a tiempo de volver y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto—Intento deshacer el acuerdo que momentos antes habían acordado, siendo amenazado por el sartén

—Ni lo sueñes, hicimos un trato, soy una mujer de palabra y mientras tú no cumplas con tu parte yo no cumpliré la mía.

—Bien, ya entendí, mejor avancemos _My Lady_

Astrid parecía una niña de diez años, hasta la más pequeña e insignificante mariposa era razón para detenerse un poco y admirar, conocía mucho gracias a los libros pero a pesar de que algunas cosas las había visualizado de lejos no se comparaba con estarlas viendo de cercas e incluso poder tocarlas. De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando la nada pensando en si lo que hacía estaba correcto, pero siempre se llegaba a atravesar algún animalito que provocaba que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaba pensado.

Haddock no se encontraba muy a gusto. El carácter de la rubia era decisivo, intentó alguna vez hacerla cambiar de opinión nuevamente pero no había ningún resultado. Toda la guardia del reino estaba detrás de él, era arriesgado acercarse, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaban los gemelos y Patán, nunca fueron grandes amigos, aunque tampoco había rencores entre ellos, era más bien una relación de conocidos, que luego se unieron para realizar el robo de sus vidas y después de que él los haya engañado probablemente también estarían buscándolo. No podía arriesgarse, debía hacerla cambiar de opinión y como por arte de magia, otra oportunidad se le presento, de nuevo tenia la vista perdida.

—Bien, ya basta, no sé muy bien qué es lo que ocurre contigo, lo único que sé es que ya estas dudando—se acercó a ella y puso una de sus manos en su espalda brindándole apoyo, ella sólo lo miró—, me duele mucho, pero te libero del trato, estamos a tiempo, toma tu sartén, a tu pájaro y volvamos fingiendo que nada de esto paso.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero volver? No estoy dudando, sólo considero… no importa, no quiero volver, yo no te libero del trato.

Intento fallido, aunque otra idea surgió al instante.

—Bien, sigamos, pero antes debemos comer ¿Tienes hambre? Muy cerca de aquí hay un lugar increíble para comer, yo invito.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos!

Caminaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera que guiaba hasta un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta lo que a simple vista parecía una cabaña cualquiera. Tenía una chimenea y a un metro de distancia de la entrada estaba un letrero con un dragón bebé muy tierno. Tal como lo marca la regla "Las apariencias engañan", esa cabaña acogedora era en realidad una taberna. Entraron. Estaba llena de hombres, y no cualquier tipo de hombres. Eran vikingos, o al menos eso querían aparentar, eran el tipo de personas que seguían tanto los estatus de lo que ellos creían mejor que actuaban como vikingos, además en el reino de Berk aun se creía en Odín, Freya, Thor, etcétera.

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par e instintivamente colocó a Tormenta fuera de la vista de todos, tomando su sartén lista para atacar. Todos los ahí presentes se acercaron, sólo por curiosidad y notando un poco más a la chica. Hablaban al mismo tiempo por lo que no se entendía mucho lo que decían. Haddock también decía algo, venía detrás de Astrid recogiendo su cabello. Quería asustarla para no tener que llevarla al reino, que fuera ella quien rompiera el trato, mas no quería que la lastimaran. El entro en la torre sin su consentimiento, así que en cierto modo es culpa suya que le quitara la mochila.

—Hola—dijo galantemente uno de los de ahí, acercándose a Astrid y tomándola levemente por la muñeca. Grave error. Los reflejos de la rubia se activaron al instante, el agarre fue perfecto para ella, puesto que así le pudo torcer el brazo, haciéndolo bajar la guardia, golpeándolo dos veces con su sartén y para rematar un golpe en la entre pierna que lo hizo llegar al suelo.

Todos, incluyendo Haddock miraban con sorpresa a la "débil" chica, fueron unos segundos de silencio. No sólo había golpeado a un tipo musculoso, si no que era el más rudo del lugar. Haddock identificó al sujeto y se recriminó a si mismo mentalmente. Los problemas estaban cerca.

Apenas iban a comenzar los comentarios por el suceso cuando un chico de pelo largo rubio tomo por los hombros al castaño, obligándolo a darse la vuelta, avanzar en reversa y acorralándolo en la pared más cercana. En efecto, los problemas estaban cerca. Astrid había desbancado a Patán.

—Miren quien decidió volver, tenemos cuentas pendientes Haddock—le recrimino el bravucón sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante aquella intimidación. Redirigiendo la atención de todos hacia ellos.

—Brutacio, que gusto verte amigo ¿Sin rencores?

El aludido estaba por responder, pero Patán se reincorporó, acercándose a ellos e interviniendo.

— ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Sólo nos ahorraste el tiempo de búsqueda. ¡Brutilda!

Al parecer no todos los ahí presentes eran hombres. La chica se acerco hasta ellos y tomo por uno de los brazos a Haddock mientras que su gemelo hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo, Patán estaba preparándose para golpearlo, y como era costumbre en esa taberna, sus fieles seguidores iban a contribuir con la golpiza.

— ¡Hey! Chicos, esto no es necesario—intentaba zafarse mientras todos empezaban acercarse a él.

Enseguida se habían olvidado de Astrid, puesto que al estar centrados en la pelea donde todos podrían participar, cerraron el círculo dejándola afuera. Brincaba y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar que lo golpearan, no ahora, lo necesitaba para llegar hasta las luces flotantes, y si todos lo golpeaban al mismo tiempo quien sabe que pasaría. Ya totalmente enojada, fastidiada e incluso algo preocupada, soltó un golpe—acompañado de un grito de batalla—, justo en la nuca de un sujeto que tenía enfrente. Robusto, más alto y grande que ella, rubio, se volteo con una cara de enojo. Nuevamente la atención estaba sobre ella y el sujeto que había golpeado se acercó un poco a ella, y se retiro enseguida, con ambas manos en la nuca intentado contrarrestar el dolor.

—Eso si me dolió, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel? —su voz sonó mas tierna de lo que debería—A todos les quedo claro que eres más fuerte y mejor que Patán, ¿por qué recordarlo con mi pobre nuca?

— ¡Patapez! —recriminó Patán caminando hasta el pobre chico

— ¡Ya basta! — Esta vez fue Astrid quien explotó—No puedo dejar que lo lastimen, es el único que muy en su contra ha aceptado llevarme hasta las luces flotantes y traerme de vuelta. Toda mi vida la he pasado dentro de una torre, mi único deseo es poder ver esas luces, ¡Y el es mi guía! ¿Quieren golpearlo? ¡Háganlo! Pero después de que cumpla su trato conmigo ¿Es qué acaso no tienen un sueño?

Se había desahogado, y Patán se acerco a ella con toda su actitud de chico rudo, la cual no le duro mucho porque Astrid lo volvió a amenazar, así que en su lugar fue Patapez quien se acerco.

—Yo tengo un sueño, quiero recorrer todas las tierras posibles, recolectar todo tipo de información y datos curiosos, y repartir mis conocimientos, pero en especial, quiero estudiar a los dragones, esas criaturas que sólo los mejores pueden domar.

Todos se concentraron en lo que decía y esta vez fueron los gemelos quieren hablaron.

—Brutacio y yo queremos destruir todo un reino, destrucción, desastre y divertirnos sin que nadie nos arreste por ello.

—Y también queremos un dragón que nos acompañe en la destrucción

— ¡Eso nos gusta! —concluyeron al unisono, en un tono un tanto tonto, con una sonrisa perdida en los labios.

— ¡Qué tonterías son esas! Aprendan a mí, al grande Patán Mocoso, que mi sueño que está por cumplirse es ser el más fuerte de todo Berk, ser envidiado por todos y admirado por las chicas, aunque bueno eso siempre ha sido, tengo suficiente para todas—lo ultimo lo dijo galantemente acercándose a Astrid quien solo lo empujo y se alejo un poco de él, todos rieron por el acto.

Varios mas empezaron contar cual era su sueño ideal, iban desde ser pianistas hasta ser floritas, de ser mimos hasta tener unicornios, había sueños de todo tipo que iban un tanto desacuerdo con sus personalidades de cuando entraron a la taberna.

—Mi sueño es ver las luces flotantes, toda mi vida las he visto desde mi ventana, y siempre están en mi cumpleaños, quiero verlas de cerca. —comento un tanto emocionada Astrid, al notar que todos habían cambiado su actitud a una mas amistosa y demostrando que no eran tan diferentes como solían creer.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sueño? —le pregunto Patapez a Haddock, quien solo veía como todos festejaban y se emocionaban cuando alguien contaba lo que tanto deseaba. — Eres el único que no lo ha contado.

Todos se acercaron al, y unos lo miraron con recelo cuando él no quería hablar. Suspiró con cansancio y se acerco a Astrid. Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que ya entrando en confianza comenzó a hablar:

—Sí, también tengo un sueño. Sueño con que me encuentro con un amigo, alguien con quien al fin puedo encajar, con quien por fin siento que puedo ser yo mismo y tener un reino.

Nuevamente la bulla empezó, aplausos y brindis se escuchaban por todo el lugar, celebrando que todos tenían muchas cosas en común y que se podían llevar mejor.

Mientras la fiesta se daba dentro de la taberna. Una mujer miraba con enojo a Astrid por una de las ventanas, envuelta en una capa que la hacía ver más discreta. Ya había llamado a los guardias, puesto que ya sabía quién era Haddock, solo esperaba el momento de la llegada para poder interceptar a Astrid. Pero sus planes no le saldrían como quería.

—Haralda, quien diría que te iba a encontrar aquí—hablo a su espalda un hombre de cabello negro largo, con una cicatriz en la cara, gesto enojado y con una capa de piel de dragón.

Volteó sorprendida la mujer, no se esperaba volverse a encontrar con ese hombre desde que decidió quedarse con Astrid y no mostrarla al mundo nuevamente.

—Drago

— ¿Te salió como esperabas tu plan?

—Esa noche los planes no funcionaron, jamás te volví a ver.

—Esa no es excusa Haralda, teníamos un acuerdo

—Aun sigue en pie, así que en cuanto los guardias lleguen tomemos a la chica, el poder de la flor está en su cabello

Drago se carcajeo guturalmente. Había sido traicionado. Compartir no era un término que formara parte de su vocabulario, y menos después de tantos años. Qué suerte que fuera un hombre rencoroso pero también era listo. Y esas dos "cualidades" eran lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

—Te perdonare la vida siempre y cuando los poderes de la flor realmente funcionen.

Efectivamente los guardias no tardaron en llegar, solo tuvieron de tiempo de "reanudar" su acuerdo. Uno de los vikingos notó la presencia de los guardias y enseguida impartió el mensaje a todos. Mientras tuvieron tiempo, Haddock tomo de la muñeca a Astrid y seguidos por los gemelos y Patán se refugiaron detrás de la barra.

— ¡¿Dónde está Haddock y sus secuaces?! —fue lo primero que dijeron los guardias al entrar al lugar.

Los cinco refugiados sentían la tensión en el aire, y para ayudarlos a escapar, el barman de lugar les abrió una puerta que los guiaba hasta un túnel subterráneo, sin perder tiempo todos entraron.

—Muchas gracias—susurro como despedida la de la larga cabellera

—Suerte con tu sueño

Momentos después y antes de que Drago y Haralda entraran, ingresó el furia nocturna que estaba tras la pista de Haddock y cual canino empezó con la búsqueda de Haddock, olfateando al aire y por el suelo, quitándose a quien le estorbara y guiando a los guardias. No le fue difícil dar en el blanco, encontró el túnel y fueron tras ellos.

— ¡Alto! —gritó uno de los guardias, alumbrándose con la linterna y emprendiendo una carrera.

— ¡Corran, corran! —espeto Patán encabezando, seguido por los gemelos, luego por Astrid y por ultimo Haddock, quien recogió el largo cabello.

Corrieron un largo tramo hasta que llegaron a una obstrucción de la salida, todos comenzaron a golpear puntos clave que hicieron que esa pared hecha por piedras unidas solo por la fuerza se derrumbara. Abriéndoles paso a un acantilado, de unos quince metros de alto, una represa y justo al otro lado, la "salida".

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto algo exasperada Astrid

—No sé, a menos que sepas volar no hay otra forma de bajar—respondió con un toque de sarcasmo el castaño y justo en ese momento los guardias llegaron

Efectivamente no había manera de bajar de ese lugar. A menos que tuvieras una cuerda muy larga que pudieras usar como liana para lograr descender, después de todo esa represa estaba al alcance suficiente para amarrar una cuerda o en este caso cabello.

— ¡Haddock! ¡Baja por mi cabello, es la única forma!

— ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo supones bajar tú?

—Yo estaré bien, hago rapel todo el tiempo con mi cabello ¡Sólo hazlo!

Y estaba a punto de obedecer a la rubia pero el furia nocturna había llegado hasta a él. Como pudo tomo el sartén de Astrid y comenzó una batalla con aquel dragón negro, mientras que los gemelos y Patán se debatían con los guardias. Para ser la primera vez que Haddock utilizaba el sartén, era muy bueno, tanto que ya estaba considerando conseguirse uno, eso hasta que se distrajo y fue derrumbado por su contrincante.

— ¡Haddock! —Fue Astrid quien le grito desesperada, pero llego a su salvación del chico, los gemelos. Orden de Patán

— ¡Haddock! ¡Haz lo que ella te dice! Pero te advierto que si no cumples con su trato, la próxima vez no te ira muy bien

—Patán…

— ¡Vete! —fueron Brutacio y Brutilda los que interrumpieron, tomando como podían al dragón para darle tiempo al castaño, quien no perdió un segundo más y se lanzo por el cabello de la rubia.

Una vez abajo—y aun bajo órdenes de Astrid—, comenzó a correr. Ya tenían inmovilizados al trío de nuevos amigos, así que el furia nocturno se dio prisa e intento agarrar a la rubia, pero justo a tiempo ella había lanzado y asegurado su gran melea, por lo que salto y se escapo de las garras del dragón. El problema fue que no contaba con que el lugar de donde colgaba no estaba totalmente fijo, por lo cual con su peso al balancearse, la represa se rompió, liberando los litros y litros de agua que contenía.

— ¡Corre! —nuevamente era Astrid, cayendo hábilmente a lado del ya corredor quien ayudo recogiendo la otra mitad del cabello que ella cargaba.

No sólo el tsunami estaba detrás de ellos, también lo estaban bastantes escombros. Los pulmones de ambos empezaban a quemar y sus piernas a flaquear por tanto esfuerzo, la salida estaba a nada de ellos. La desesperación aumentaba a cada paso que daban, hasta que por fin entraron y siendo encerrados por los mismos escombros que ya habían rebasado al agua.

Para su mala suerte no era la salida, era una especie de cueva que estaba lo suficientemente profunda para figurarse a la salida. La entrada ya estaba totalmente cerrada y el agua comenzó a subir junto a los nervios. Ambos empezaron a golpear las paredes, si antes funcionó, tenían la esperanza de que funcionaría nuevamente. Golpeando y buscando algún punto clave para poder salir, el agua les llego rápidamente hasta el pecho, dificultando así la búsqueda que daría la salida.

—No se puede ver nada—dijo Haddock saliendo por tercera vez del agua junto a Astrid.

—Esto es el fin…. No, Haddock, no podemos morir aquí

—Tranquilízate, no podemos hacer más…y es Hipo.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Hipo, si vamos a morir quiero que al menos alguien sepa como es mi verdadero nombre

—No hables como si…—simplemente no pudo terminar la frase, era obvio que morirían en ese lugar. El agua ya estaba rozando sus labios y el cambio de actitud de su compañero indicaba su despedida.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, el agua subió más. Hipo, como es su nombre real, al ser un poco más alto que ella, la tomo como pudo de la cintura y la elevo lo suficiente para que el agua solo rozara su barbilla. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada nostálgica y como pudieron sonrieron. En relativamente poco tiempo ya empezaban a llevarse mejor y a agradarse mutuamente. Respiraron hondo y el agua los cubrió a ambos. Debajo del agua y aun consientes se tomaron de las manos, gesto que hizo sentir bien a la rubia hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Tarde pero seguro, y según yo esta vez no falle en la ortografía y narración, pero cualquier error de antemano gracias por hacérmelo saber C;<br>Sin mas espero que les haya gustado, como se los prometí esta mas largo y como ya se dieron cuenta las cosas empiezan a cambiar un poco.

Para los que siguen "Pequeñas aventuras en Berk" esta semana ya estaré actualizando ^^ sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.

¿Qué mas? El nombre Haralda es de origen escandinavo, por eso es Haralda y no Heralda, lo comento por si surge alguna confusión y/o duda.

Como digo siempre: Los reviews son el alimento del escritor. Espero con ansias sus comentarios ^^  
>Se despide <strong><em>Risu-chan xD<em>**

PD: En FB subo avisos acerca de los fics, así que si no le han dado like a mi pagina que comparto con una grandisima escritora de fanfiction, búsquenla como Risu-chan xd & Ivorosy, el link esta en mi perfil que futuramente estaré modificando.


	5. Encuentros

HTTYD ni enredados me pertenecen, los utilizó con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>=Encuentros=<strong>

En medio de su inconsciencia y regresando en sí, sintió como el agua salía de sus pulmones por medio de tosidos. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aun sintiendo incomodidad a causa del agua. Escuchaba murmullos incomprensibles que conforme su vista se aclaraba se hacían más fuertes, claros y entendibles.

—Por fin reaccionas—fue la primera frase clara que recibieron sus oídos, así como el rostro de su guía.

— ¿No estoy muerta?

— No, pero casi. Todo fue gracias a tu gallina que salimos de ahí

—Dragón— corrigió tomando a Tormenta y descubriendo un par de herida en el brazo izquierdo de él, que aun sangraban un poco— Tu brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, no es nada, tuve que remover y empujar algunas rocas que tú…_ amiga _encontró, así que, bueno, me corte un poco

Astrid sonrió con un toque de superioridad, pero al tiempo agradecida de que salvara su vida, así que lo compensaría—, además de que así estarían a mano—. Pero esa sonrisa no le trajo mucha seguridad al castaño.

La noche ya estaba cerca, por lo que buscaron algún lugar donde poder pasar la noche, así como buscar leña, algo de comida y en el caso de Hipo lavar sus heridas antes de que la luz del día desapareciera por completo. Su cena no fue más que un simple pescado para ambos y unas frutas que la rubia encontró, sumidos en un silencio que en ratos se volvía un tanto incomodo. Cuando por fin terminaron con sus respectivos alimentos, la intensidad del fuego de la fogata había bajado un poco. Astrid se acercó más al chico, sin darle explicaciones, tomo su brazo herido y lo comenzó a envolver con uno de los extremos de su cabello.

—Eres un poco brusca ¿Sabes? —comento cuando sintió una leve molestia en la herida más profunda, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado como respuesta— ¿Por qué envuelves mis heridas con tu cabello?

—Escucha, me salvaste la vida, pudiste haberme dejado ahí, volver a la torre y llevarte tu mochila, pero no lo hiciste, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—Hipo la miro confundido y extrañado.

—He escuchado bastantes remedios extraños para heridas, pero nunca nada relacionado con el cabello

—Más te vale que no hagas nada raro, porque si lo haces ¡Me encargare de que sea todo tu brazo el que este herido!

La mirada amenazante le dio el último toque para causar un escalofrió al guía, por lo que simplemente asintió. Ella suspiró complacida, miro el brazo envuelto en su cabello que sostenía en sus manos, se aclaro un poco la garganta y cerró los ojos para comenzar a cantar:

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

En compañía de la melodía, su cabello comenzó a irradiar una luz, que iba desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Hipo al principio tuvo un shock ¿Realmente su cabello estaba brillando? Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Tormenta quien le regreso la mirada con un toque de orgullo, y haciéndole señas para que pusiera atención a su brazo.

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue…_

Cuando la luz alcanzó sus heridas, sintió un leve cosquilleo, un cosquilleo agradable, lo cual ocasionó que su duda creciera mas ¿Era una especia de brujería?

Astrid terminó la canción y lo miro con una expresión neutra. Hipo se quito el cabello y descubrió el secreto más grande que ella poseía. Su herida ya no estaban, no había molestia, cicatriz, nada, como si nunca se hubiera cortado.

—Hay dioses, hay dioses, ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —hablo nervioso sin dejar de mover su brazo, tocarlo y verlo

—Veras, es por eso que he estado en esa torre, si cortan mi cabello, este pierde su poder, se vuelve un rubio tan pálido que parece blanco, nunca he salido por que desde niña mi madre me enseño que el exterior es horrible, así como plantarme un cierto miedo a lo que podría pasar si salía. —respondió calmada con un toque de nostalgia—así que para poder salir un día empecé a entrenar, solo necesitaba la oportunidad para enfrentar mis miedos y entonces llegaste tu.

Ambos sonrieron y se dio un corto silencio incomodo, roto por la rubia.

—Entonces… Haddock ¿Eh?

—Sí, pero no me gusta mucho hablar del pescado parlanchín—Astrid hizo una mueca, decidió no decir nada, aunque Hipo comenzó con su relato, ella le había confiado una gran secreto—Yo vivía en una isla lejana, era la vergüenza de mi padre Estoico el vasto Haddock, era el mejor de los mejores, el líder de la isla, pero un día llego un desconocido para mí, pero no para mis padres, atacó la isla con un gran ejercito, nos superaban en número, todos debíamos pelear

_**Flash back POV Hipo**_

Las casas ardían, todos corrían de un lado a otro y yo apenas y podía levantar un hacha. Tenía que pelar, debía pelear.

— ¡Vuelve a tu casa! —me grito alguien que paso corriendo en dirección contraria, quizás tengan razón, yo no podría ni defenderme a mí mismo, no habría gran diferencia si peleaba o no.

Ignorando mis miedos yo seguí corriendo, buscaba a mis padres, específicamente a mi madre, ella era muy parecida a mí, y no por débil, pero al igual que yo no podría pelear jamás, ella era demasiado noble.

Todo lo que veía era terrible, mas de una vez tuve que esconderme si no quería morir antes de ver a mi mamá, había ríos de sangre y cuerpos por todos lados. Mis pulmones quemaban y mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Creí que no la encontraría cuando por fin la divisé forcejeando con un hombre del tiple de tamaño que ella.

— ¡Mamá! —grite con el último aliento que tenia, ella me volteo a ver asustada

— ¡Hipo! ¡No te acerques, escóndete!

— ¡Mamá! —aquel hombre se aprovecho de su distracción e intento golpearla pero gracias a Odín que llego a tiempo mi padre

Yo corrí a los brazos de mi madre que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que papá peleaba con aquel hombre de cabello oscuro.

— ¡Ríndete Haddock! Es el fin de tu isla—vocifero aquel hombre golpeando a mi padre en el estomago, mi mamá me cargo y se alejo un poco del combate, al igual que yo no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Sal de aquí Valka, lleva a Hipo contigo!

— ¡No me iré sin ti Estoico! —le respondió con un rio de lagrimas.

Papá era cada vez más golpeado, intentaba cubrirnos, pues en más de una ocasión el hombre apuntó a nosotros. Mi papá tomo una daga que enterró hasta el hueso en una de las piernas de su contrincante, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo para escapar con nosotros. Mi mamá era jalada del brazo que le quedaba libre, corríamos evitando a cualquiera que pudiera alentar nuestra huida, como pudimos llegamos hasta el muelle, donde el barco esperaba por nosotros.

— ¡Rápido! Salgan de aquí

Ordeno mi papá en cuanto mi madre subió conmigo, el barco obedeció pero mi padre no subió. Sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía cuando aquel hombre alcanzo a mi padre y antes de que el diera la vuelta, una espada lo atravesó.

— ¡Estoico! —grito con desesperación y lastimándose la garganta mi madre, saltando del barco y corriendo hacia él.

Varios trataron de detenerla, pero fui totalmente inútil. Arrebato el arma de alguien e iba con decisión contra aquel hombre, quien empezó a reír como un lunático mientras esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe que mi madre soltaba. Tenía miedo como nunca en mi vida había tenido, el barco seguía avanzando y quienes bajaron por mi madre no iban tan rápido como me gustaría. Algo me decía que podría perder a mi madre también, así que sin importarme, bajé y fui tras ella. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la misma espada que atravesó a mi padre, la atravesó a ella. Cayó estruendosamente, y aquel desquiciado se burló de ella. No sé de donde saque la fuerza suficiente para correr como un atleta que no era, arrebatarle el hacha a uno de los que "rescatarían" a mi mamá y blandirla como si no pesara nada.

— ¿Tu también quieres morir? —me cuestiono con altanería jugando con la espada que goteaba de sangre.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, con rabia y la adrenalina que esta me provocaba, le di en la cara cortándosela cerca del ojo, comenzando a sangrar enseguida, pero no pude hacer más por qué me tomaron por los brazos y me alejaron de ahí.

— ¡Iré por ti algún día hijo de Estoico!

Me amenazó colérico cuando me subían al barco.

Llegamos a una isla aliada, les contamos lo sucedido y nos aceptaron como nuevos pueblerinos. Fuimos parte de la isla y recordaron a mis padres —así como a los que también murieron— con honor. Crecí y abandone el lugar, viaje sin rumbo hasta que me encontré con Berk. No quería volver ni que me encontraran por lo que cambie mi nombre a Haddock, sin apellidos o alias, simplemente Haddock, como mi padre, y sí, es algo ilógico que a pesar de no querer ser encontrado me ponga de nombre Haddock, pero vamos, Estoico el vasto estaba muerto.

Y así, mi vida comenzó, no tenía algún sustento y no conseguí trabajo en un buen tiempo, así que me fui a la vida fácil, me convertí en ladrón y poco a poco fui haciendo alianzas para hacer robos importantes como el de la corona.

_**Fin Flash back POV Narrador.**_

—Necesitaste de mucho valor Hipo—fue lo único que la rubia pudo comentar

El ambiente se lleno de algo de nostalgia, así que para no amargar la noche, Hipo se estiro y sonrió levantándose de su lugar.

—Bueno, iré por más leña

Retirándose, Astrid sintió una mirada sobre ella, seguida del sonido de una rama rota. Investigando lo que sucedía se acerco a un arbusto donde se encontró con Haralda.

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, escapando de tu hogar, viajando con un desconocido

—Un hombre que tiene nombre y ningún colmillo

—No quiero discutir contigo Astrid, pero tampoco vengo por ti, ¿Quieres ir con él? De acuerdo, yo solo te traigo la prueba de que todo lo que te dije es verdad—comento con enojo, lanzándole la mochila—.Has lo que tengas que hacer Astrid, eso, ¡Eso es lo que quiere él! ya verás que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por haber hecho esto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— ¡De donde más! Te conozco muy bien Astrid, podrás a engañar a aquel hurtador pero a mí no—relajo un poco el rostro y se acerco a su hija mostrándole una sonrisa un tanto sínica pero llena de rabia—Escucha, yo te lo advertí, y te he repetido millones de veces lo que pasaría o más bien, pasará por salir de la torre

La más joven dio un paso hacia atrás colgándose la mochila

—Entonces moriré—sentencio con decisión y prosiguió antes de que su madre la interrumpiera— si me arrepiento, será mi problema, ya salí de la torre y hasta ahora no había tomado mejor decisión en mi vida.

—Bien Astrid, la niña_ madura _que tiene toda la experiencia y tanto confía en él, ¡Un ladrón! ¡Dale la corona y veras que te abandona! Eso si sobrevives al mundo exterior, sólo haz lo que te digo y veras que estoy en lo correcto.

—No creo que haga algo como eso, creo que le agrado

Su madre soltó una carcajada

—Y además te inventas un romance, ponlo a prueba y ¡sabrás! Y recuerda que si te miente, sabia es mamá

Así se retiro, dejando una enorme batalla de emociones en la chica de larga cabellera.

— ¿Ese es tu gran plan Haralda? Me estoy impacientando

—En cuanto le de la corona la dejara sola, estará vulnerable y todo será más fácil.

— ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

Sus miradas chocaron, demostrando el odio que sentían por el otro, cuando Hipo regresó, colocó la leña y el fuego aumentó, dando más luz y dejando ver con claridad su rostro. Drago lo vio y enseguida lo reconoció, ¿Quién lo diría? No solo tendría a la princesa con cabello poderoso, también obtendría su venganza de quien le hizo aquella cicatriz. Sonrió con malicia dando media vuelta, había esperado diez años para efectuar su venganza, veinte para tener a la princesa, solo había un estorbo mas, Haralda, sería paciente, y pensaría como deshacerse de su "aliada".

La noche pasó sin más preámbulos, el día estaba resplandeciente y hacia un clima bastante cálido y agradable, las aves cantaban, el ruido que el agua del río hacia, arrullaba al trío que se encontraba dormido, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que los dulces sueños del castaño fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando fue arrastrado de un pie

— ¡Suéltame! —grito tratándose de sostener del suelo y evitar ser llevado por su antiguo contrincante, interrumpiendo así, también el sueño de la rubia.

— ¡Hey, espera! — le grito al dragón negro que sujetaba el pie de su guía

El dragón forcejeaba con el humano llegando al rescate la chica, tomándolo por los brazos y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la bota se le zafó. Astrid intento calmar al _animal, _pero este no cedió ante nada, incluso intento atacarla y ella al retroceder se enredo con su cabello haciéndola caer, siendo salvada por Hipo quien se interpuso entre los dos:

— ¡Detente!

El dragón se quedo quieto un momento, pero aun tenía una mirada de odio, el corazón de los humanos estaba palpitando a toda la velocidad posible. Tormenta quiso proteger a ambos, en especial a Astrid, así que subió a la cabeza del chico y emitió un pequeño rugido, teniendo así toda la atención del furia nocturna, ambos hicieron algunos sonidos que solo eran entendibles entre los dragones, así como también algunos movimientos. _Hablaron_ así por algunos minutos hasta que el Nadder sobrevoló cerca de la cara del chico, emitiendo otro rugido.

—Está tratando de decirte algo Hipo

Sin saber por qué y sintiéndose tonto al hacerlo, puso mucha atención al mensaje que esa pequeña dragona trataba de transmitirle. Lo que le fue más sorprendente es que logro entender lo que quería, o al menos eso creyó él. Se hincó, cerró los ojos y estiro su mano derecha.

— Perdón, no quise robar la corona, no era mi intensión— ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que eso era lo que el dragón quería oír.

Tormenta regresó a las manos de Astrid y ambas observaron atónitas lo que sucedió. El dragón cerró los ojos, no sin antes hacerlos más amistosos, y acercó el hocico hasta la mano de Hipo, quien cerró con más fuerza los ojos, ante el contacto de la piel dura, rugosa y cálida con la palma de su mano. Astrid se acercó, la situación se había calmado un poco, pero se pusieron de nuevo tensas, así que nuevamente el furia nocturna se puso agresivo.

—Wow, wow, espera amigo, hagamos las paces, esta chica no te hará daño, además es cumpleaños. ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? —intervino nuevamente el joven dirigiéndose a ella en su ultima frase.

La rubia no se movió ni un centímetro, Tormenta subió a su cabeza y cuando el dragón negro la vio se calmo, supo que podía confiar en ella. Tímidamente la chica sonrió y el dragón la imitó torpemente, dejando ver que no tenía dientes.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras Chimuelo, ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Hipo, regresando a su "campamento" seguido de los dragones y la rubia, tomando un pez crudo que no comieron en la noche. —Toma Chimuelo.

Le lanzo el pescado, descubriendo que no era tan Chimuelo como parecía y nombrándolo en el acto.

Momentos más tarde, siguieron su camino sin interrupción alguna, al cual se les unió Chimuelo, pues se negaba a alejarse de ellos —Principalmente porque tenía vigilado a Haddock y Tormenta le trasmitió un mensaje que solo los dragones entienden—. Además de que se llevaba muy bien con Tormenta, incluso en un momento jugó con Hipo, pero pronto pelearon de nuevo, pero Astrid los miro fulminantemente y no necesito más para cesara su pequeña pelea.

Por fin su destino estaba frente a ella, el palacio de Berk, había gente por todas partes, música, niños jugando, carretas de un lado a otro y mucha gente riendo, se encontraba de fiesta. Astrid no oculto su enorme sonrisa junto a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, definitivamente salir de la torre fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida. Estaba a un día de cumplir su más grande sueño, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo al máximo?

* * *

><p>Ya se que me tarde siglos en actualizar pero es que ya estoy en finales de semestre y no he tenido tiempo suficiente y también se que es un capitulo muy corto para tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero no quería dejarlos sin nada que leer por mas tiempo. Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, las historia esta llegando al clímax.<p>

¿Qué les pareció el flashback?

Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir adelante con la historia.

Sin mas se despide Risu-chan xD

PD: Si no le han dado like a mi pagina de facebook (que comparto con una gran escritora de fics) el link se encuentra en mi perfil y la pueden encontrar como _Risu-chan xD & Ivorosy, _donde pueden estar al pendiente sobre esta historia, mis actualizaciones, algún dato curioso de la película (como el nuevo corto Dawn of the dragon racers)


End file.
